Rheya Apostolous
Rheya, a character in the Bloodbound series, was a priestess of the goddess Phampira, patron of blood and life. Although she is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1, her name is not revealed until Chapter 2. Appearance Rheya has brown eyes, long brown hair, and tanned skin. She wears a white tunic, gold necklace, and gold armband. When she transforms into a vampire, she gains blood-red eyes and sharpened canines. Personality Background In the 8th century, B.C., in the city-state of Mydiea, Priestess Rheya spurned the advances of King Kaelisus. When he became more aggressive, she defended herself and clawed his face. Because it was treason to attack the King (as well as for having his advances rejected), Kaelisus wanted to have her executed. However, Prince Xenocrates spoke up on her behalf, warning his father that he and their kingdom might incur the anger of the gods if they acted in haste. Hence, Kaelisus decided to exile her, telling her that her survival would depend on the will of the gods she served. Gaius was the soldier that escorted her to the caves beyond the city. She pleaded with him to unbind her and he complied, giving her the knife he had used to cut the ropes. According to the legend, she gained her powers by drinking from the Tree of Eternal Life. She later returns to Mydiea transformed into the first vampire and kills Kaelisus. Xenocrates pleads with her to spare his life and he and Gaius ask to receive her power. Chapters Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper * Chapter 4: The Collected * Chapter 6: The Ambush (Mentioned) Relationships Gaius Augustine Gaius knew Rheya in the past, as he was the soldier that carried out King Kaelisus' orders. He calls her his Goddess in Book 2, Chapter 6. Your Character In Book 2, Chapter 1, you have a dream of an ancient temple, a bleeding tree, and Rheya speaking. You are not sure what it means, but when Scholar Jameson leaves a tapestry fragment for you to find in his room, you have a vision of the past and watch her being exiled. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Rheya was able to remove Kaelisus' lower jaw with two fingers, shortly after her transformation in Book 2, Chapter 4. * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: As a vampire, she demonstrates superhuman speed when she crosses the throne room in one moment in Book 2, Chapter 4. * Telekinesis: In a premium flashback scene of Book 2, Chapter 4, it is noted that she made several guards fly backwards with a wave of her hand. She kills them violently without touching them. Weaknesses * Stake made from the Tree of Eternal Life: As the First Vampire, Rheya could only be killed with a stake made from the wood of the very same tree that gave her her powers, which is revealed by Adrian and Kamilah in Book 2, Chapter 6. Gallery Other Looks Rheya Vampire.jpg|As a Vampire w/ fangs Miscellaneous BBCh5Portrait.jpg|Rheya in Portrait fragment #1 in BB2, Ch. 2 Trivia *The name Rheya is of Old Greek and Latin origin, which means: To flow, river, stream (Old Greek); poppy flower (Latin). *Similar to Gaius in Book 1, it appears that the Bloodbound, Book 2 Portrait Fragments will each unlock more information about her backstory. *In Book 2, Chapter 4, in a premium scene, it is revealed that Rheya is the First Vampire. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased